Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is a network protocol for enabling a server to assign and manage IP addresses for computers (or clients or hosts) connected to an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Typically a DHCP server assigns IP addresses from a defined range of numbers often referred to as a scope or IP address pool, which can span multiple subnets. Multiple IP Address ranges from the various subnets can be assigned to the DHCP server for allocation to clients. When a DHCP server receives a request from a client for an IP Address, the DHCP server randomly selects a free IP address from the various subnets available and allocates that IP Address to the client. As the IP Addresses are randomly selected, there is no way of determining the order in which subnets would be exhausted. Therefore, improvement to methods for DHCP servers to allocate IP addresses is highly desirable